


Oneshots 1-10

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Solangelo Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Badass Will, Because Nico is hot, Cute Nico, Cute Will, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt Nico, M/M, New campers, Nico Hates Mornings, Nico is in trouble, Parties, Quests, Sassy Nico, Teacher Will, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will is speechless, battles, hawaiian shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: The first ten oneshots that I first posted on Wattpad. I thought I would put them on here as well.





	1. Parties

Nico rarely went to parties, yet here he was, in the middle of one. Percy had dragged him here, and, of course, the green eyed devil disappeared as soon as they got there.

Just as he was about to leave, Nico felt a hand grip his shoulder, and he spun around, expecting to be greeted by the Seaweed Brain, but instead, he saw a guy with blond hair and sky blue eyes. The man grinned, almost blinding Nico, before speaking, "I couldn't help but notice that you're all alone."

"Yeah, my friend ditched me as soon as we got here," Nico replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Same. I was just planning on standing here all alone, but then I noticed you, and I thought that we could stand here awkwardly together!" The blind said excitedly.

Nico couldn't help but smile at the other man's enthusiasm. "Sure, why not," Nico said, still smiling. They leaned against the wall, and talked for hours about random things, and during this time, Nico learned that the man's name was Will, he was 23, and that he was studying to be a doctor.

Nico looked up at the clock hanging on the wall opposite them, and his eyes widened. " _Merda!_ I have class in the morning and it's past midnight! I've got to go!"

As Nico rushed past him, Will reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Can I have your number? It was fun to talk to you," he asked hurriedly.

"Sure," Nico replied, fishing in his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and handed it to Will.

Will stared at it for a moment, then glanced back up at Nico. "You have to unlock it first," the blond chuckled.

Nico's ears turned pink before he snatched his phone back and typed in his password. He handed it back to Will, who put in his number, then quickly texted himself. After giving Nico his phone back, Will pulled him in for a hug. Nico tensed up, not used to physical contact, but he soon melted into the embrace. There was something about Will that comforted him. Maybe it was his bubbly personality, or the huge smile that seemed to stay on his face at all times. Whatever it was, Nico knew he was going to see Will again. Nice tried to keep that in mind as he pulled away. He said a quick goodbye, and rushed outside to his car.

As he drove home, Nico couldn't help the smile on his face that stayed until he flopped down onto his bed. His phone buzzed and he reached over to see who would be texting him this late at night.

 _Sweet dreams!_


	2. The Battle

"Why did you volunteer us for this again?" Cecil whispered in my ear.

"Why not? I mean, spying on the Romans and getting valuable information to save the camp is very important," I whispered back distractedly. Both Cecil and Lou Ellen gave my incredulous looks. "Okay, so maybe I just had to get out of the infirmary for a while."

"Solace? What are you doing here?"

I jumped and stared up at an angel. The sunrise was set just perfectly, and he seemed to have this heavenly glow around him. I was in awe, and when I'm in awe, I tend to say things and not even realize I'm talking. All I could think was, _"I really want to hold his hand."_

Apparently, my mouth liked that idea, so it spewed some nonsense about delivering a baby satyr and my hands still shaking from it.

I didn't even realize that I was holding his hand until a jolt of darkness seemed to hit me straight in the palm. I drew back and just stared at him for a moment. He started to walk away, and I wasn't going to let him get hurt, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"No more Underworldy stuff. Doctor's orders."


	3. A Kiss for Good Luck

Jason, Will and Nico had been sent on a quest to find one of Artemis' enchanted arrows since the Hunters were busy. Will and Nico had been dating for about three weeks at the time, and Jason fangirled any time they were even remotely close to each other, so this quest was starting to grate on Nico's nerves.

They were crouched behind a wall just across the street from were a dozen dracaenae were hoarding a ton of treasure, including a certain arrow a goddess wanted back. The plan was that one person would go after the arrow while the others distracted the monsters. Nico had volunteered to get the arrow, and both blondes were trying to talk him out of it.

"I am going, and that's final!" Nico exclaimed, tired of listening to the two.

They relented, and all of them got into position. Jason ran off, and just as Nico was about to run in the opposite direction, Will grabbed Nico and kissed him. "Good luck, and be safe," Will whispered, then sprinted off after Jason.

As he was running, he heard Nico grumble, "Great, now I feel like I have to die heroically."


	4. Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much stole this off of Pinterest, so don't think that I wrote this.
> 
> Also, much swearing ahead.

_What Nico says to his friends in the morning when he's still sleepy and grumpy:_  
Jason: Fuck you  
Piper: Fuck you  
Frank: Fuck you  
Will: Fuck me  
Percy: Fuck you  
Annabeth: Fuck you  
Hazel: Morning sis  
Calypso: Who the fuck are you?  
Leo: Fuck yo-- WAIT, YOU'RE ALIVE?!


	5. New Hero

On one of their rare outings (since Chiron didn't want them to be attacked by monsters), Will and Nico were walking around in Central Park, holding hands and minding their own business when a woman with two boys brushed past them. One kid was about six, and the other looked about thirteen.

As they kept walking, the six year old asked his mom, "Why are those two boys holding hands?"

The woman stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned toward the couple. She eyed them disgustedly, and said, "Because they are a disgrace to humankind."

The older boy's head snapped around and he looked at his mother in shock as she stormed over to our OTP. "You shouldn't walk around in public and flaunt your repulsive ways," she sneered. "You're going to hell!"

"MOM!" the thirteen year old exclaimed.

Nico just chuckled and said, "If I'm going there, I'm glad it's with someone I love."

The woman turned red with rage and stormed off, grabbing her younger son's hand as she went. "Gregory! Come along!" she yelled back to the other boy.

Just before he left, Gregory turned, gazed at Nico in admiration and said, "You are my new hero."

For the rest of the day, Nico had a ginormous grin on his face.


	6. I Apologise

"Will, I need you to show some new campers around."

"Sure thing, Chiron!"

Will hurried out of the infirmary and over to the Hermes cabin where two new faces were waiting. The looked up as he skidded to a stop in front of them. He smiled at them and introduced himself as their tour guide.

"Why, hello there. This is my brother James, and I'm Clara, but you can call me anything you want, sugar," the girl purred, latching onto Will's arm.

James rolled his eyes and tried to pry his sister off. "Sorry about her. She's always like this," he sighed.

Will laughed. "Don't worry. I get that a lot from the Aphrodite kids. Everyone does. I swear, they just don't know when to stop. I once saw two girls drag a guy into their cabin, just to have him run out with a terrified look on his face a few minutes later."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Anyway, let's get this tour started, shall we?"

After Half an hour and many attempts to pull Clara off, they made it to the infirmary, just in time to see Kayla run out. "Hey, Kayla, what's up?" Will asked curiously.

"Thank the gods you're here, Will! He won't let anyone touch him and he needs medical attention!" Kayla exclaimed breathlessly.

James and Clara had no idea who "he" was, but Will seemed to know, so they trailed after him into a room that had a smallish boy in it. The boy turned his head to Will and scowled. He tried to get up, but Will pushed him back down and examined the deep cut on the black haired boy's arm. "What happened this time?" Will asked.

Nico hesitated and glanced at the siblings before answering, "I was sparring with Jason and I guess I didn't block his hit well enough."

Will just shook his head. "I don't fully believe that, but okay. Now stop wiggling and eat some ambrosia. I need to stitch this up."

James drug Clara out of the room and they leaned against the wall just outside the door. A few minutes later, they heard voices drifting out the door, so they did what any one of us would do.

They peeked around the doorframe to watch.

"So, Nico, what really happened?" Will asked as he wound bandages around the other boy's arm.

Nico blushed and said, "You distracted me."

Will's brow furrowed. "How did I distract you?"

"You walked by and you were laughing, so I looked over there, and..." The rest of his sentence was incoherent mumbling.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"I looked at you and I couldn't look away," Nico repeated, his ears turning red.

"Awwwwwwwww. That's adorable!" Will squealed.

"I am not adorable!" Nico retorted with a pout that totally disproved his statement.

Nico's shout startled the siblings, and James accidentally kicked the door. Both people in room turned to see what the commotion was. Nico turned even redder then he already was, and Will smiled and said, "I apologize for my boyfriend. He is quite loud at times." He winked at Nico and the latter hid his face in his hands.

"Boyfriend?" Clara asked.

"Yup."

"Why are all the hot ones gay?!"


	7. Eggs

"Okay, students! For doing such a good job on your projects, I have decided to reward you," Mr. Solace said with a large smile. "We are having a party!" The kids cheered, and started talking excitedly to each other. "Okay, okay, calm down." Will waited for them to be quiet before he said, "Since I know you don't like the food the school makes, you get to stay here and we'll make our own food!" Another cheer went up. "So, what do you want? Sandwiches, or breakfast foods?"

"BREAKFAST!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright," Will rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Let's get cooking!"

About ten minutes later, a huge problem came up.

"We don't have any eggs!" a girl exclaimed.

"The toast is burnt!" another cried.

Will's eyes widened. He had forgotten to get eggs! Plus he was a terrible cook! How had he forgotten that? A lightbulb lit in his head. "No worries kids! I have a way to fix everything!" He whipped out his phone and called the one person that could save this party.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you get some eggs for me?"

"No."

"Please? You don't have to work until nine tonight! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

". . . Fine."

"One other thing."

Will heard a sigh. "What is it?"

"Can you come and cook for the class? I may burn down the school if I try again."

"You owe me. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you so much! Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye."

"See you soon!"

Will hung up and turned to his dumbfounded class. "You have a girlfriend?" a voice asked after a minute of silence. Will just shook his head, smiling.

"Boyfriend?" another asked, for the students knew their teacher was bisexual. Another shake of the head.

"You're married?" Will nodded.

"What's their name? Mary?"

"Nope," Will responded, the smile never leaving his face.

"Susan?"

"No."

"Brayden?"

"Nada."

"Nicolas?"

"Closer."

The class, not expecting this answer, fell silent, thinking of possible names. Finally, a voice asked, "Nico?"

Will's smile grew bigger as he said, "Yes."

"Did I hear my name?" Every head turned toward the door, trying to see who the owner of the voice was. Standing there was a man in black jeans, and a sweatshirt about two sizes too big for him. He walked over to Will, put the bag he was holding on the table, and kissed the teacher on the cheek, before turning to face the class. "So, you're the kids that have to put up with this idiot. I'm sorry for my husband."


	8. Ten Minutes to Live

Hazel was walking along the beach, waiting for Frank, when Nico ran up to her. "Hey, sis!" he said nervously.

"Hey, Neeks! How are you?"

"Good, except for one thing."

"Oh, what's that?"

Nico looked around nervously before replying. "My doctor said that I should say my goodbyes because I only have ten minutes to live."

Hazel started to tear up. "What? Why?"

"Because I made him really, really, mad."

 _"Di Angelo! I am going to kill you!"_ A voice roared in the distance.

Nico panicked and ran. "I'll be hiding in Rachel's cave!" Nico called back to Hazel. "Don't tell Will!"


	9. Come Back To Me

Will was scary when he fought.

The lovable medic went from healing injured campers to taking down monsters in a single blow. Whether it was using light to blind them, or analyzing their moves to sever the correct artery, Will could do it. Especially when he was mad.

The young son of the sun would start to glow, and his eyes would turn solid gold. He could spread disease with a breath, or take life away with just a touch. Many campers feared for their lives at times like these.

He had no control, and only one thing mattered to him.

Killing his enemies.

Obliterating them.

Making sure their souls would never gain enough energy to ever come back.

Before the battle with Gaea, no one was able to stop him except his father. Apollo was immune to any damage done to him by Will. No one else dared to try.

That is, until one day, Will lost any sense of humanity he possessed, after a monster injured a six year old demigod.

In retaliation, he grabbed the monster and sliced it open. Then, without a second thought, he thrust his hand inside and his glow started to become hotter and hotter. The monster writhed in pain, for it was being burned from the inside out.

Everyone started to back away, but one ran toward the gruesome scene. The figure grabbed Will by the shoulders and turned him around, away from the monster. A black sword slashed through the creature, putting it out of its misery.

"Look at me," the young man said. He took Will's face in his hands and stared him straight in the eye. "Look at me, Will. This is not you. You are an amazing person. You are the most caring man I have ever met. You are better than this. Don't stoop down to their level. That is what they want."

He searched Will's face and saw a flicker of the old Will. The Will that forced him into the infirmary when he was hurt. The Will that cared too much for others and not enough for himself. The Will that lit up a room when he smiled. The Will that cried any time he lost a patient. The Will that held him after he had nightmares. The Will that he loved.

"Come back to me."

Will's eyes slowly turned back to a brilliant blue, and his glow started to soften. He focused on the figure in front of him. His azure eyes teared up. The other man hugged him, letting Will cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Will mumbled.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. So, so much."

"I love you, too, Sunshine."


	10. "What are you wearing?"

"NICO!! WAKE UP!!!" Will yelled, jumping onto Nico's bed and landing on the small Hades child.

"Urg... Ger uf..." Nico mumbled.

"Come on, Neeks! The sun is shining, the sky is blue, and it's one in the afternoon!" Will chirped excitedly.

"Noooooooooo.... I don' wanna..."

Will jumped off Nico's bed and bounced over to his closet. He opened the door, intending to get clothes so he could force Nico to get dressed, but a splash of color in the back caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, his hand reaching for the item.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Nico yelled, jumping out of bed and trying to grab the item before Will could. They crashed into each other, and both wound up on the ground, Nico straddling the blond's waist. Both boys blushed. Held in both their hands was a colorful Hawaiian shirt. Will raised an eyebrow and Nico blushed.

"Why do you have this? You are the last person I would think that would own a Hawaiian shirt," Will asked curiously.

"They kind of grew on me when I was forced to wear one," Nico grumbled.

Will looked at the shirt, then said, "I think we can do better than this."

Later that day, Reyna and Coach Hedge were sitting on the Big House porch, Mellie playing with her and Hedge's son a few feet away. They spotted Will and Nico coming their way.

"What are they wearing?" Reyna asked.

She had good reason to question their choice in clothes. Will was wearing a bright yellow floral print shirt instead of his normal t-shirt, and Nico was wearing... well...

"What are you wearing?" Reyna repeated when they reached the porch.

"A Hawaiian shirt."

"But it has skulls on it," Mellie said in confusion.

"Exactly." Nico said, turning and walking away. Coach Hedge raised his hand for a high five, and Nico happily obliged.


End file.
